


Amplificador

by Duirandom1



Category: Grimm (TV), Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Teen Wolf (TV), The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Alpha Mycroft Holmes, Alpha Sebastian, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Car Sex, Cute Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Group Sex, M/M, Married Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Multi, Number Five | The Boy Has Issues, Omega Greg, Omega Jim Moriarty, Oral Sex, Parental Greg Lestrade, Parental Mycroft Holmes, Public Sex, Soulmates, Underage Sex
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duirandom1/pseuds/Duirandom1
Summary: Greg es un humano en un mundo sobrenatural. Pero no le preocupa ya que tiene una garantía que lo mantiene con vida.Su familia tiene la habilidad de tener las mismas capacidades de su Alma gemela y Dios su Alma gemela sabe como defenderse. Al encontrarlo no lo dejara ir
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Hughie Campbell, Billy Butcher/The Homelander | John, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Nick Burkhardt/Rosalee Calvert/Monroe, Nick Burkhardt/Sean Renard/Adalind Schade, Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 2





	Amplificador

Greg conducía con calma ignorando a su hijo mayor que lo miraba enojado. 

—¡¿Por que mierda vamos a ver a esos idiotas que posiblemente solo le lamian los zapatos a papá para una nota y después dejarlo solo?!

—¡No le grites a papá debe haber una razón!

—Es re obvio por que vamos

—Son idiotas 

Greg suspiro. 

—William

Sus retoños se callaron de inmediato y el mayor estaba asustado. Era divertido ver que Billy tiene la inteligencia de su esposo y la actitud parecía la misma que tenía cuando era adolecente antes de conocer a su amor. Nick es casi su mini yo pero es el más obediente, stiles es stiles es el más difícil de controlar y su bebé grande que ahora le gusta que le digan número 5 es más adulto que sus hermanos.

—¡Se que es extraño e incomodo pero ahora vamos a hacer la cosa más baja y satisfactoria para la gente común que tienen gracias a mi! —Bajo la velocidad ya que estaban llegando—. ¡Vamos a hacer que la gente se sienta celosa e inferior de su padre por tenernos a nosotros así que ahora vayan e usen sus encantos!

1 hora después 

Todo el grupo se reía de las bromas de Greg. Algunas chicas se acercaban con nerviosismo a billy, nick estaba hablando con abuelitas, stiles jugaba con otros niños y cinco estaba hablando con un hombre trajeado.

—Un segundo —Un invitado lo miro—¿Con quien vienes?

Greg pensó que eran unos idiotas, pudo haber sido un asesino pero nadie le había preguntado quién era.

—Vengo de parte de Mycroft 

Hubo un silencio y después una risa.

—Por dios mando a su asistente. 

Greg respiro recordando el plan.

—De seguro es un jefe terrible.

—No es mi jefe es mi esposo.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Des..desde cuando?

La mayoría miró asombrado como brillaron los ojos del hombre de amor. Los lobos se taparon la nariz ya que el aroma de felicidad era demasiado. 

—¡Nos conocimos hace 24 años, fue amor a primera vista y ahora tenemos 4 hijos maravillosos!

Stiles fue corriendo hacia el y Greg lo atrapó.

—¿que pasa campeón?

—¡Llego papá! —Su sonrisa deslumbró a todos 

Greg asintió y fue a buscarlo. 

—Lo quiero ese gordo no merece eso —Dijo un alfa y sus compañeros sonrieron— Estoy sorprendido que haya conquistado a un humano omega 

—¿Aún quedan humanos?

—Pocos

Vieron con asombro el cambio de peso y se veía más imponente.

—¡Mycroft Holmes te reto a tu manada y a ti por el omega!

Greg miró con confusión. 

—¿Crees que estamos en la prehistoria?

La mayoría se junto.

—¡Es la ley del lobo y afecta a las demás especie!

—¡El idiota tiene razón!

Cinco apareció detrás de su padre.

—¿Quien diablos eres?

—¡Su hijo menor y ahora! —Sonrío— ¿El combate termina con sangre o somos dejar inconsciente?

El alfa miro a su manada que estaban confundido y le señalaron una opción.

—Será divertido saber que el lamentara no haber ganado, será la segunda 

Los tres hijos se pusieron en posiciones defensivas esperando que diga.

—Lo que sea si al final el idiota igual nos va a atacar —Greg tomo el paraguas de Myc.

Asintieron y sus hijos fueron directo hacia los betas dejando libre al alfa.

—¡Esto te va a doler myc.....! 

Dio un grito de dolor mycroft le había enterrado la cola cerca de la garganta y Stiles le enterró un cuchillo en una vena que lo paralizó. El alfa vio con impotencia como su manada se veía débil. Lo último que vio fue que mycroft mirándo con amor a Greg que golpeaba con el paraguas. 

En casa fueron recibidos por el rubio que abrazó a billy con fuerza.

—¡Perdón papá no funciono! —Nick bajo la cabeza y Greg vio que su cara cambiaba y sus ojos se volvían negros.

—¡cariño funcionó de maravilla mostramos que somos mejores! —le acarcio la cabeza y le dio ternura que cuando esta relajado cambia a zorro — Así que dime pulpo ¿Alguna señal de encontrar a uno?

Nick negó 

—¿Como conseguiste conquistar a papa?

Greg se sentó 

—Adoro contar la historia. 

Mientras tanto billy acariciaba la cabeza de John. 

—¿Seras bueno para papá?


End file.
